dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Coneningen
Coneningen (コネジョ人間的人, Coneningen-jin) are large anthropomorphic rabbit-like aliens from an unnamed planet in the East Galaxy. They are known for being vicious and intelligent predators. Overview Coneningen are an intelligent race of predators who rule an unnamed planet and are known for using many methods to gain food for themselves. Coneningen have a large resemblance to rabbits which makes some confuse them for peaceful and sometimes cute, though they have several traits different from rabbits, the most noticeable is that they are meat eaters, unlike rabbits who eat vegetables, and are also vicious hunters who eat any kind of meat, aside from their own. One healthy female Coneningen can give birth to at least 50 babies at once which makes their reproducing rate very fast that they can take over an entire planet in a few short weeks, as a female Coneningen is only pregnant for an average of 9 days. Each family is seperated into a clan, with the father being the leader who teaches his children the art of hunting so that they would someday have their own clan. Both female and male members are hunters, and mating and marriages are within the family which means an incest relationship between brother and sister, because they do not befriend any other families. If a member of the family is left without a mate then that one will have to leave a life of hunting without a family of his own. A Coneningen's life span depends on their health, if they are perfectly healthy then a Coneningen can live up to thousands of years, but if not then the average would be a few 100 of years. Coneningen have several traits unique to their race: *Enhanced Physical Traits: Each Coneningen is very powerful with their own raw strength and speed, a baby Coneningen has enough strength to crush a boulder to rubble and throw boulders like pebbles with ease, and their strength continue to grow as they hunt, which makes them also have considerable strength in their legs to jump to great heights in high speed and are known as very fast beings, being able to out run fast animals. They are also very durable despite not appearing like that. *'Ki Manipulation': Every Coneningen is able of manipulating their own energy, which is also called Ki, and have their own ways of manipulating them, which involve the usual ki blasts, and with their intelligence, develop their own techniques that are meant for hunting and capturing their pray. **'Dark Aura': Coneningen release a dark aura emitted from their bodies, which is highly dense ki that may seem like any other aura, but is in fact unique, as it is used as their main bait for advance beings such as Saiyan, it is seen that once someone is sensing a Coneningen's ki, the aura doesn't show any power, which is to fool the pray into thinking they can win, which hides a Coneningen's true power. *'Enhanced Senses': A Coneningen's hearing, smell and sight, are all enhanced and above that of many races, being able of hearing the smallest movements, smell and recognize a certain creatures scent and see clearly even at pitch black areas, which makes them built for hunting in many conditions. Their fur also keeps them warm from cold weathers. *'Weapon Specialists': Each member of the Coneningen has his/her own kind of weapon which is meant to hunt their pray, each Coneningen has mastery over at least one weapon, which are always close range weapons, since the Coneningen's intelligence isn't high enough to create long range weapons such as guns. A Coneningen's only known weakness is heat, which affects them because of their fur which is menat for warming them up, and with the extra heat it could affect them and make them become tired very fast. Planet The Coneningen are one of the many races living on a large planet that is ten times the size of earth and has many forests with trees, lakes along with many large mountains. The Coneningen are one of the smallest races on the planet, despite being the ones who rule most of it because of their intelligence and skills, there are also other large, and sometime bizzare, looking animals that are much larger than Coneningens and can be a threat to infants and unexperienced hunters. 30% of the planet's race are the Coneningen themselves, while the other 70% is the animals they hunt, however, the number is slowly decreasing which is a major problem of the food becoming smaller and smaller because of the Coneningen's everyday hunting for food, and more importantly, survival. Appearance Coneningen's are noted for their great resemblance to rabbits, though they can walk on two feet, are very large, have extremely sharp claws on their hands with five fingers and three toes and are more intelligent that they can speak and create weapons and learn about Ki. When a Coneningen is born, it is roughly the size of a full grown Human, and are born with different fur colors, such as black, white, brown being the most common ones and on some rare occasions unique colors, such as yellow, red and eve n green. They all have the same eye color which is yellow with narrow pupils that are shown when they are angered. A full grown Coneningen is very large that it can surpass a Human's height even if they are lying down, they can also easily carry a Human in their hand. Coneningen have their own fashion of clothing, which is surprisingly very modern looking, an example for that can be the red shirts with ties and black pants they tend to wear the most, even when hunting. Traits All Coneningens are vicious predators who hunt for their families, and do not have any friendly relationships with members outside their family, which are clans considering the large number of babies born at once, and are honorable hunters who will hunt any being who is meat to them to eat after killing or capturing. They are however, not completely mindless animals, as they do reason with others who don't tend to harm them and only come without any meaning of fighting, though the Coneningen only care about if someone tries to steal their pray or food. Coneningens are highly prized hunters, who their main method of hunting would be immediate charging towards their prey, sometimes alone or in groups, who use weapons and ki manipulating to get their prey for their family. It is said that one group of these vicious hunters consisting of 5-8 members can overpower and evantually kill a being such as a transformed Super Saiyan, with their brute force, speed and intelligence, they can overpower them in groups. However, one Coneningen alone would have little chances of winning against a Super Saiyan, unless one has a good enough strategy and skill, can at the least injure the Super Saiyan and may be able of gaining victory, though such a thing is rare. A Coneningen's appetite is also large, as one can eat an entire group of animals alone, which is why hunting is difficult most of the times when failed, thus it has been known that not all hunted preys can be shared by all the family members. A Coneningen can survive only a month without food and 2 weeks without water, that is why it is considered rare that the entire family of the Coneningen survive in their full number which exceeds 50, because of the hard hunting and the competition with other families, usually over 30 children die from hunger and/or when hunting. Laws Thousands of years ago, the Coneningen's strongest hunter, Oreja, has established several laws to maintain peace on the planet so no wars would begin between other families, and also so that the planet would have enough food source for all the Coneningen's and not be wasted. The laws are as followed: *If two or more Coneningen's go after the same pray, then after said prey is killed or captured, those who hunted for it will fight until only one remains standing, if the prey escaped then no fight would commence because it would be meaningless slaughter. *No family may befried another family because it would mean feeling sorry for the befriended family and share food with them which can make the survival of the other family harder. *If a new kind of race is to appear on the planet, then the leader should decide if said race is dangerous or not, and if they are allowed to be hunted. *No fights or killing of other families may happen unless said family has stolen food from the other family and if not then the ruler, Oreja, is the one to decide what to do. Trivia *Coneningen is a pun for the Spanish word for rabbit which is Conejo and Ningen which is Human in Japanese, which makes the literal translation "Rabbit Human". *The Kanji and Romanji of the race's name was given to me by User:EverlastingDarkness5000, all credit goes to him for his help. *The idea of a race being hunters is inspired by the Predators from the series of the same name and Alien vs Predator. *It is very ironic that rabbit-like creatures are fearsome predators, considering rabbits are known for being very cute and harmless animals. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races